board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8 Battle 5
Board 8 Battle 5 is the fifth in a series of five. It is a Battle Royale ripoff where B8 users take the place of contestants in a contest to kill everyone else. Previous Board 8 Battle's Board 8 Battle 1- Popular, although the writing was terrible. Made when Robazoid was 14. GnKoichi was the winner. It took place on an island and was the most Battle Royale-ish of them all. Board 8 Battle 2- B8B2 took place in a city. Robazoid was still 14, and as such, the writing was still below par, but people seemed to enjoy it. The winner was RX7InfinitiIII Board 8 Battle 3- B8B3 introduced supernatural elements to the previously down-to-earth formula that B8B series followed. Behind B8B5, B8B3 is Robazoid's favorite B8B. The winner was FFDragon. Made when Robazoid was 15. Board 8 Battle 4- The worst B8B in everyone's opinion. Made when Robazoid was still 15 years old, B8B4 was a doomed project from the start. Bad writing, characterization, and a terrible update schedule (Once every two weeks would be lucky) B8B4 is best left forgotten. For those who care, it was a prequel, and it showed that Robazoid and Commander Decko (Two characters from the other B8B's) were actually once a part of the game, and they escaped in a stupid ruse that should have fooled no one. Robazoid hates B8B4. Board 8 Battle 5 Contestants 1. James Exeter (ExThaNemisis) The Wolf 2. Kris Karter (FFDragon)The Panther 3. Bill Demasta (Pats_Dynasty)The Seagull 4. Anastasia Nilats (Janus5000)The Toad 5. Jarek Vanders (PhantomLink)The Lynx 6. “Damnit Man”(War13104)The Owl 7. Charles Logan (Jecht)The Swan 8. Dave Corleone (DpObliVion)The Frog 9. Katherine Amarida Macy (Inviso)The Raccoon 10. Lucius Donovan (supdawg)The Gorilla 11. “Abaddon” (KriadFan101)The Zebra 12. Don Coroleone (Cyrax Dioxide)The Snake 13. Buster “McAwesome” (marioinblack)The Dog 14. Ryle Letalis (Ayvuir)The Lion 15. Dan Bates (jeevesthemole)The Spider 16. James Bradey (RX7InfinitiIII)The Crab 17. Christopher Underhill (Fingolfin the Elf)The Cat 18. Chucky XVII (DSRage)The Rabbit 19. “Electra Dynamite” (MakeYourChance)The Mouse 20. Matt Morrison (captaincanadian)The Rat 21. Nicol Ervine (Gaiden Z)The Dinosaur 22. Rhys Flynn (X_Dante_X)The Goldfish 23. Gene Yuss (Ace)The Donkey 24. Briyas Cullman (dowolf)The Squirrel 25. Albus Pullatus (SA2 Tails)The Horse 26. Connor Gabriel (H4L187)The Bat 27. Vincent Kennedy (Lopen)The Duck 28. Tom Bombadil (Tom Bombadil)The Ostrich 29. Ryu Takashi-San (MaxedOutRyu)The Chameleon 30. Thelef Tynic (th3l3fty)The Penguin 31. Jacob Freyr (_Harmonica_)The Eagle 32. Mike Hunt (XIII is cool)The Goose 33. Nephenee DeRath (pikaness)The Deer 34. Luis de Arce (Sephirot1 Returns)The Cobra 35. E.E Ekend (Tweekend)The Badger 36. Koichi Sagara (GnKoichi)The Bull 37. Charles Kenneth Howitt III (SHINE GET 64)The Rhino 38. Albert Thinkov (paperwarior)The Salamander 39. Tim Caelus (Caelus)The Bear 40. Dan Heady (Abomstar)The Iguana 41. Mario Knezovic (Repus_Yortsed)The Beaver 42. Aria Isthill (AppleKidJosh)The Turkey 43. Eltoil Machin (Stiener Shocker)The Raven 44. Elektra Glide (Lagoona)The Anaconda 45. Gillian Graves (LCadwallader)The Mantis 46. Loran Sience (Eggplant Lord)The Trout 47. R. Phillip Orennson (Ori)The Cardinal 48. Richard Le Grande (Dragonair)The Beast 49. Eileen Anderson (IceMole)The Devil 50. Joe Black (mentalmike)The Scorpion category: User Projects